communityfandomcom_de-20200214-history
Benutzer Blog:Spinelli313/Vorgestelltes Wiki: Shingeki no Kyojin Wiki
center|link=Vorgestellte Wikis In dieser Ausgabe der Vorgestellte Wikis-Reihe wollen wir mal etwas tiefer in eine unserer phänomenalen Anime-Communities eintauchen und euch das Shingeki no Kyojin Wiki präsentieren. Shingeki no - WAS? Wer es einfacher haben will kann auch "Attack on Titan" sagen - so lautet der amerikanische Untertitel der japanischen Manga- und Anime-Serie. Auch in den USA ist der Manga zum absoluten Bestseller geworden, besonders seit die zugehörige Anime-Serie im April diesen Jahres auf Sendung ging. Kollaboration 250px|rightDas Shingeki no Kyojin Wiki ist ein tolles Beispiel dafür, wie eine gute Zusammenarbeit zwischen Communities verschiedener Sprachen funktionieren kann - vor allem am Anfang der Wiki-Arbeit, um erstmal einen guten Grundstock an Infos bereitzustellen. Das Design und einige interessante CSS-Spielereien durfte die deutsche Community mit dem Einverständnis der englischen übernehmen. Gerade im Fall von Shingeki no Kyojin war das sinnvoll, weil vorher viele deutsche Nutzer schon Teil der englischen Community waren - weil es eben lange keine deutsche gab. Um das zu ändern und auch Fans, die nicht so gut englisch sprechen, einen Ort zu geben, wo sie Infos finden und sich austauschen können, wurde dann das deutsche Wiki reanimiert - wie ihr gleich lesen werdet, mit großem Erfolg. Natürlich ist es immer Geschmacksfrage, ob man ein Design komplett übernehmen, oder einem Wiki lieber die eigene Handschrift geben will. Ersteres hat auf jeden Fall die Vorteile, dass man keine großen Programmierkenntnisse braucht und dass die Benutzer, die zwischen beiden Wikis hin- und herspringen sich nicht jedes Mal umgewöhnen müssen. Außerdem kann sich ja auch ein Wiki, dass sich zunächst an einem anderen orientiert hat, jederzeit weiterentwickeln. Was ich damit sagen will: Habt keine Scheu, auch mal Hilfe anzunehmen! Jeder fängt mal an. Zahlen und Fakten 250px|rightDas Shingeki no Kyojin Wiki wurde am 21.05.2013 gegründet, aber nicht wirklich ausgebaut - bis der derzeitige Admin Tails32 Ende Juli das Wiki adoptiert hat und die Seitenaufrufe von ca. 4000 im Juli auf 17.000 im August bis zum bisherigen Höchststand von knapp 75.000 im Oktober nach oben geschossen sind. Momentan sind 13 aktive Nutzer fleißig dabei, die bestehenden Inhalte auszubauen und würden sich bestimmt über die Hilfe von weiteren motivierten Anime-Fans freuen. Worte vom Admin 150px|rightDass ich auf Shingeki no Kyojin gestoßen bin, habe ich meiner Freundin zu verdanken, die mich schon fast dazu gezwungen hat, es mir anzusehen. (Das habe ich dann natürlich auch getan! XD) Seit Ende Juli 2013 arbeite ich am Shingeki no Kyojin (SnK) Wiki, da ich, wann immer ich etwas zu der Serie nachschlagen wollte, lediglich englische Artikel gefunden habe und diese auch auf Deutsch bereitstellen wollte. Einige Wochen später wurde ich sogar zum Administrator, nachdem der Gründer das Wiki aus unerklärlichen Gründen geschlossen hat und Mira84 es netterweise wiedereröffnet hat. Anfangs hatten wir noch Probleme, wie z. B. Spammer und das Fehlen von Inhalten, was sich durch die Unterstützung vieler Nutzer, die später dazukamen, schnell gebessert hat. Auch in Sachen Design haben wir die Hilfe der Leiter vom englischen SnK Wiki erhalten und konnten es auch ohne große CSS-Kenntnisse anpassen. An alle die bisher mitgewirkt haben und die, die noch mitwirken werden ein großes Dankeschön! ^^ Also Anime-Fans und Freunde schicker Wikis: Stattet der Shingeki no Kyojin doch mal einen Besuch ab und editiert am besten gleich mit! center|link=Vorgestellte Wikis __NOEDITSECTION__ Kategorie:Blog-Beitrag Kategorie:News Kategorie:Vorgestellte Wikis